Pushin' and a Pullin'
by Coffee and Twinkies
Summary: The adventures of Theodore and his friends continue in the Big Harbor with more new things to discover and new faces to befriend. Along with their newest addition to the fleet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However, the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story, but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans

* * *

It was warm clear summer morning the Big Harbor. The sun was shining brightly over the rocks and water. A gentle ocean breeze blew around the docks and buildings. All the tugs gathered around the Dispatcher and waited for the morning work meeting to begin. All except for George, he was currently on a task overseas. The Dispatcher turned to Theodore, Hank, Emily and Foduck to give out jobs for the day.

"Foduck, today along with safety patrol you'll be inspecting anchors." The Dispatcher said. Foduck gave two whistles to say 'yes sir'. "Hank, you'll be taking Brunswick to unload supplies in the shipyard."

Hank smiled and blew his whistle three times. "Two toots are will do Hank." Foduck frowned. Hank gave a sheepish smile in return, glancing back up at their boss. The Dispatcher paid no mind and turned to Theodore and Emily. "A big cargo ship is coming in from the west. I want you two to bring him in and with him is your tugboat's surprise."

All the tugboats smiled big smiles. Hank and Theodore were squirming with delight. A week ago, before George went out to sea, the tugboats received word that a surprise was coming. Something that will assist them since it has been getting busier in the harbor. "Ooh you two are lucky! You get to see what it is first." Hank said, slightly bumping Theodore in excitement. Theodore did not mind in the least.

Emily smiled. "If only George was here. He would be excited with us too." She watched the young tugs bob around like corks in amusement.

_~Somewhere outside of Nova Scotia~_

You could hear the faint sound of music out on the ocean. When you floated closer, it was upbeat and if you floated even a little closer, you could hear singing. A large cargo ship named Hudson was sailing towards land singing merrily along with the music. In addition, he was not the only one that was singing. Behind him, tied to his stern was a female tugboat wearing a grey cloche hat with a light blue ribbon tied around it. She was happily singing along with Hudson. Both ships looked a little scuffled from their long trip through the Arctic Ocean.

Hudson looked towards the horizon. They were soon approaching their destination. He turned down the volume of the music to get the tugboat's attention. "Look! We're almost there Bonnie." Hudson called with a smile. Bonnie stopped and peaked around the cargo ship to see her future home. "Ooh, it's so big!" She breathed. She began to bob around nervously like a bath toy. "What if I get lost in there? What if they don't like me?"

Hudson chuckled at her anxiety. "Oh I don't think so. We became friends during our trip didn't we?"

Bonnie tooted her whistle. "Yup! We definitely did!" She smiled brightly. Then she smiled faltered a bit. "I'll miss you when you go." She said a little sadly. "I hope you're not going back the way we came are you?"

The big cargo ship thought for a moment and said. "No, I'll be going the long way around. I definitely will not recommend going that route either to anyone."

The tugboat sighed with relief. "I'm glad." Her smile returned on her face until she heard two distinct sounds of tugboat whistles. The female tug peaked around again and saw two other tugboats floating towards them. She gasped aloud and hid behind Hudson. _"Oh no! Here they come! WhadoIdo?"_ She thought.

**-end-**

* * *

Welcome to Pushin' and a Pullin'!

**Story Summary: **The adventures of Theodore and his friends continue in the Big Harbor. With more new things to discover and new faces to befriend. Along with their newest addition to the fleet.

Sorry if my creative writing skills don't seem good right now. It has been a few years since I've written a story.

This is my first TT story so I will do my best to keep all the canon characters of the TT universe in character.

I like when a reader leaves me a review saying they like the story. What I love though is getting some constructive criticism on how I am doing and if there is any way I can make the story better.

I hope you stay with my story for the weeks/months to come. And enjoy it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However, the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans.

* * *

Theodore and Emily were coming towards the edge of the harbor where Blandford buoy resided. Theodore tried to guess what their surprise could even be. _"Was it new headlights?" _Theodore thought, _"Or super strong tow ropes!"_ He swayed back and forth as he went while Emily calmly floated along behind. She was puzzled on what could possibly come by cargo ship all the way from the other side of the continent. Normally when the tugboats received anything new, they would pick it up from the shipyards instead.

"Emily?" Theodore called to her, turning around and going backwards to face her.

"Yes Theodore?" She asked, watching him where he was going in case he was about to bump into anything.

"Do you have any idea what you think we could be getting? Maybe special bumpers?" He did his best to stay in a straight line while going backwards. Emily looked thoughtful for a moment. "No," She said slowly. "I don't think its special bumpers."

The young harbor tug turned back around and floated along side of her. He looked a little confused. "What do you think it is?" He asked. Theodore was curious about what Emily thought it would be. The ocean tug was going to say something but then looked up and saw the cargo ship. "We're about to find out." She replied with a smile. Theodore looked up too and put on his 'Welcome to the Big Harbor' smile. He and Emily blew their whistles in greeting.

The big cargo ship blew his horn to answer back. "Hello there!" He called slowly coming to a stop in front of Blandford.

"Hello," Emily called back. "My name is Emily and this is Theodore."

Theodore tooted happily at the ship. "Hi!"

"My name is Hudson," He answered and glanced back behind him. "And this nervous wreck of a tugboat behind me is Bonnie." He gestured with a chuckle. A loud whistle sounded behind Hudson and a voice protested. "I'm not nervous! I just feel shivers up and down my keel!" Hudson just chuckled some more.

Now the ocean tug and the harbor tug looked at each other. Then huge smiles spread across their faces. _"That's our surprise!" _They thought excitedly. Theodore raced to the back of Hudson and came upon a girl tugboat wearing a grey cloche hat with a light blue ribbon tied around it. "Hi! I'm Theodore!" He said, beaming at her. Bonnie however, was rather startled by the boy's sudden appearance. "Whoa! Down boy!" She said, backing up but was still tied to Hudson's stern so she could not really go anywhere. Emily came around the back to meet the new tugboat. "And I'm Emily." She smiled kindly but inside she was just as thrilled as Theodore was. Bonnie regained her composure a little and a small polite smile crept across her face. "Hello," She started a little shaky. "As Hudson said, I'm Bonnie and I transferred here from Prince Rupert Harbor."

Theodore calmed down a little and backed up a bit to give her room. "Wow, all the way from there? Which way did you and Hudson get here?" He asked. Both the Bonnie and the cargo ship shivered. "The Arctic."

Hudson continued. "It's dangerous up there. I won't go back that way and I won't recommend it to anyone either. Ship, barge or tugboat."

Emily and Theodore looked at each other in confusion again and then back at the new tugboat and the ship. It was then they noticed that they looked like they have both been through a bit of a storm of sorts. "What happened up there?" The female ocean tug asked. She and Theodore wanted to know what happened during their trip. But just then, a sharp whistle was heard in the distance. All three tugboats turned to see who it was. Bonnie tried to see but she could only peer around Hudson.

It was Pearl the pilot boat. She floated up to the big ship looking a little irritated. In all the excitement of receiving a new tugboat, they were going to be late. "What are you two doing?" She called. However, the senior pilot saw why both tugboats were at the back of the ship. "Bonnie I presume?" Pearl asked, floating closer to get a better look at the new tug.

Bonnie watched Pearl carefully. She can tell the pilot boat carried an air of authority. By then she had her composure back and looked straight back at her. "Yes ma'am." She said calmly and averted her eyes down in respect. Theodore stared back at their pilot boat in surprise. "You knew that we were getting a helping hand?" He asked. Bonnie shot a look of puzzlement at the harbor tug. "Last time I checked pilots were one of the first boats to know about receiving new help and such."

Emily explained about how the tugboats were told that they would be getting a surprise from the west coast but no other hint was given. "Except that it was something that would help us in the Big Harbor." Theodore added, looking sheepish now. Bonnie stared at both Theodore and Emily. She did not know how to respond to that. At least not at first anyway. "Well I'm sorry. But my former boss failed to don me with a big bow on my mast before I left." She said at last. Both tugs and Hudson had a good laugh. Even Bonnie let out a small laugh.

Pearl interrupted. "Come along you two. We've got to bring this ship in before it gets too late."

Emily and Theodore turned away from Bonnie to start buttoning on their towropes. Since Emily was the 'Tug in Charge', she would be in the front while Theodore was in the back. Bonnie was about to button on her spare towrope to help with the pushing but Pearl stopped her. "Bonnie I'll need you to check in with the Dispatcher to see if he has any jobs for you." She said. "And possibly get checked at the repair dock as well." The senior pilot noticed the scuffle marks on Bonnie.

The female harbor tugboat looked at Pearl, then at Hudson, then at her new coworkers. "You sure you don't need help bringing in Hudson?" She asked. Bonnie felt uneasy leaving her friend behind to go in the harbor by herself. She did not even know where The Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company dock was. "Yes I'm sure." Pearl replied.

"Well, ok but where is The Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company dock? I'm bound to get lost in there looking for it." Pearl sighed. "When you enter the harbor, look to your left. You'll see a sign with the name on it and the Dispatcher wears the company symbol flag."

Bonnie unbuttoned herself from the cargo ship and revved up her engine. "Thank you, um…" She never got the pilot's name.

"Pearl."

"Thank you Pearl." She smiled and blew her whistle. "See you guys later!" She called and off she went to meet her new boss. "Bye!" Theodore and Emily called as they tooted their whistles.

"Don't get lost in there!" Hudson called, blowing his horn as she left.

"I won't!" She shouted. _"At least I hope I won't." _Bonnie thought, swaying a bit back and forth a little nervously as she went to enter the Big Harbor for the first time.

**-End-

* * *

**

Bah! I wanted to wait a few more days but I'm just really eager. I'll try to have the third chapter up at some point in a few days.

So anyway how do you like it so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story, but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans.

* * *

It was about high noon in the Harbor and it was now hot. Hank was happily talking with Brunswick who was unloading supplies from the warehouse to the shipyards. "I can't wait to see what came in with the cargo ship." The little tugboat grinned. Brunswick was grinning too. "Maybe it's something super exciting!" He said. "Like giant snorkel clams!"

Hank shuddered a bit. He heard what about happened when that big storm came while Theodore was taking emergency supplies to Caliph's Cove. And Brunswick who was carrying the supplies was swept away by the powerful waves in the storm. The poor barge thought he was swallowed by a giant clam, but really he was stuck on some rocks. "But it's something that's supposed to help us. Not scare us."

Brunswick was getting the last of his first load unloaded. "What about that magic flying powder that that ship had?"

"Malarkey? No, that was sand."

"But what if the ship that is coming in has _real_ flying powder?"

The little tugboat wasn't sure about that. But flying sure sounded great though. He can already imagine himself soaring above the clouds with the birds.

"You ready to get the next load?" The barge asked. Hank was shaken from his little world of flying ship and barges. "Uh-huh." He said, hooking himself on Brunswick to take him back to the warehouse for the next load. While going from the shipyards to the warehouse, they heard the faint sound of music. The music was kind of bouncy. And the thrill seeking barge started to sing along with it. Hank couldn't sing but it was nice to listen to it. And to Brunswick, even if he was little off. _"But where is it coming from?" _He wondered.

* * *

Foduck had finished his morning safety patrol and was now inspecting anchors on all the ships in the harbor. He was a quarter of the way through when he caught himself bobbing a bit in time with the faint sound of music. He immediately stopped himself and looked around for the source of it. But he couldn't pinpoint to where it was exactly coming from.

Kingston the small cargo ship watched the safety tug in amusement as he was pulling up his anchor. He saw Foduck moving in sync with the music and thought it was interesting to watch. "The music is nice isn't it?" He said amused, "Our harbor master seems to like it."

Foduck listened carefully and sure enough, he could hear the sound of a tuba playing from the harbor master's office. He frowned a little bit. "Does it have to be during working hours?"

"It doesn't seem to be bothering anyone." The song soon ended, only sounds of the harbor and the city remained. Foduck smiled a little. _"Ah, that's better." _He thought to himself as the ship pulled his anchor up all the way and tucked it in.

"Your anchor and chain is in ship shape." The safety tug announced. "Thanks Foduck." Kingston smiled. Foduck blew his horn and moved onto the next anchor inspection. The small cargo ship settled in his dock getting ready to enjoy a relaxing afternoon when he saw an unusual sight. A tugboat he'd never seen before in the harbor floated by not noticing him or Foduck. _"Well who is that?" _He wondered to himself as he watched the unknown tugboat float past his dock.

**-End-

* * *

**

Sorry I had to cut this short because I just did NOT want to have Bonnie involved. Yes she was there. But I didn't want her to be a focus. Oh boy this is going to be harder than I thought.

And please leave a review. I really like it when you do. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However, the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story, but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans.

* * *

Bonnie was finished being checked at the repair docks and was heading to the fuel docks next. The maintenance told her that she was low and need to fill up before she did anything else. Earlier she checked in at the 'Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company Dock.'

_~Flashback~_

The female tug sailed into the Big Harbor for the first time. It was much bigger than she anticipated when she saw it from a distance. _"I think Prince Rupert is bigger than this." _She thought. _"Or maybe it's the same."_

Oh, there were so many new things to see. She saw a lighthouse as she floated by and way up ahead was a huge bridge that stretched across the harbor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the company's insignia flag fluttering above a rotating building. "Oh, that's it." She mumbled to herself and she turned in that direction. "And that must be their boss." She floated towards the company dock and tooted her whistle once. "Bonnie Tugboat, checking in for duty sir!" She announced in a polite voice.

The Dispatcher turned around to face her. "Ah yes Bonnie." He said looking her up and down, hoed and hummed a little. "Was the journey rough?" He saw little dents and scuffle marks from her trip. Bonnie's face a turned a little serious. "Yes," She said slowly.

_~End of Flashback~_

What she discussed with him still gave her small chills. She hoped a solution would come out of it. Especially if there were going to be more ships coming through the Arctic during the summer months. Afterwards the Dispatcher told her to go to the repair dock to be sure that everything was in working order. Fortunately, there was nothing too serious and as soon as Bonnie can get her fill of oil she would need to move a barge named Barrington to the unload pipes at the oil refinery.

"There's the fuel docks" She said to herself and made her way there quickly since she was worried about going empty and her engine quitting on her. Suddenly she heard a loud sharp whistle blast that caused the poor tug to nearly jump out of her bumpers and gasp from being startled. "What the f-"

"Identify yourself!" A voice shouted. Bonnie spun around to face a tugboat in a dark red firefighter's helmet coming at her with a very serious look on his face. She was not sure what to do at that point. Either make a like a banana and split despite a low tank or speak quickly. She chose the latter. However, she spoke so fast, he did not understand a word she said. He frowned deeply, looking her up and down. "I'm going to need you to come with me." He said and floated off. She soon followed behind him, wondering where he was taking her but was far too scared to ask.

* * *

Constance the Coast Guard ship was taking a short break at her dock from patrol when the safety tug sailed into the naval yards. She saw Foduck floating up with a tugboat in gray cloche hat with a light blue ribbon tied around it. She blew her whistle in greeting. "Hello Foduck." She said. "And who is this?" Foduck greeted her back with his whistle and went straight to business. "I found her sailing towards the fuel docks." He explained. "I believe she sneaked in the harbor without anyone noticing. I couldn't understand her so I turning her over to you."

The female tugboat was too scared to speak. Constance looked at the girl for a while and then at Foduck. Then she started laughing. The safety tug stared at Constance, confused on why she was laughing instead of cracking down on the frightened tug. The new tugboat looked a little more annoyed than confused.

The coast guard ship managed to stop and said. "I guess this is what happens when your Dispatcher doesn't tell you or the other tugboats that you'll be receiving a new tugboat from the west. I don't know what he was thinking when he wanted it to be a surprise."

Foduck was speechless; he was trying to turn in their new recruit and did not realize it. Foduck looked at her rather sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was just doing my job as the safety tug." He said in a small voice. The new tugboat just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She looked like she was about to say something when her engine quit on her. "Oh ho-ho no." She groaned. "I'm empty and got work I need to get done."

"I can tow you to the fuel dock." Foduck offered, and he went along side of her to button on with his towrope. It was the least he could do since he did try to turn her over to the authorities. "Thanks." She said quietly but looked rather sulky.

Constance watched the small exchange between them. "I don't believe you introduced yourself." She said. The female tug looked up at the coast guard and at Foduck. It was her turn to look sheepish. "My name is Bonnie." She said in little voice.

"Let us be the first to welcome you to our harbor."

"Yes, welcome." Foduck smiled, both blew their whistles in greeting.

Bonnie let out a shy polite smile. "Thanks." Then it faded and glanced at the safety tug. "Though you kinda scare me now."

Foduck didn't say anything. "I'll get you to the fuel dock now." He said and pulled her away from the naval yards.

**-End-

* * *

**

There I go again, cutting it off =( . Ok I'm beginning to worry a little, is she becoming sue-ish? I hate that. I do not intend for her to fall for ANYONE, she does NOT have a tragic past like a sue. Just..no…

Please leave reviews or comments it lets me know that you like it. (or hate it) And you can ask me questions about the story and stuff. And I'll answer to the best of my ability spoiler free.

See you guys until the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story, but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans.

* * *

Awhile later, Theodore and Emily were bringing Hudson into the Big Harbor. The sun was boring down on their smoke stacks and the warm waves were lapping against their hulls. Pearl oversaw the towing as Emily and Theodore guided the cargo ship carefully around Willy's Island. The harbor tug was wondering if everyone has met Bonnie yet. He couldn't see where she was on his side. "Hudson?" He called. "Do you where Bonnie is?" Well The cargo ship looked around for his friend but he didn't see her either. "Nope," He said. "Nope I don't- Oh wait there she is! Looks like your Dispatcher put her straight to work."

Theodore smiled; he remembered his first day in the harbor. Though the Dispatcher had him look around instead of putting him to work. He wondered if she missed her friends back at her old harbor. He'll have to think about that later though. Right now he needed to focus on getting Hudson to his dock to unload his cargo.

Just then Hank floated by with Brunswick. He was taking the last load to the shipyards for the day. The smallest tug blew his whistle at Emily and Theodore in greeting. He started to search the ship with his eyes to see if there was anything special amongst the cargo. But all the little tug could see was…cargo. Hank was a little confused. "Theodore?" He called, "Emily? Did you see what our surprise was?"

Emily whistled back. "We did." She smiled. "'She' already arrived in the harbor before we did." Theodore was smiling too. He was wondering if Hank caught it. But poor Hank was more confused than he was a moment ago. "She?" He asked.

"You'll see!" Theodore called as he helped to keep Hudson steady. He was eager to tell his friend. But then he decided to hold off. Hank would find out soon enough.

The smallest tug floated there for a little while with Brunswick. He was trying to figure out what his friends meant. But he knew one thing. "I guess its not magic flying powder is it. Brunswick?" He said sounding little disappointed. The barge looked at his, thinking of a way to cheer him up. "Maybe," He started. "Maybe it's like a double surprise!"

"A double surprise?" Hank repeated.

"Yea! We don't know if the ship actually has magic flying powder. But as for the 'other' surprise, well all we know it's a she."

Hank began to take the barge its last load to the shipyards. Everything began to slowly click. "If our surprise is a she, then it's not something." He said slowly. "It's _someone a_nd usually it's other tugboats that do work…like this…" A big bright smile that could've outshone the sun came on his face. His engines started revving up along with his speed. Brunswick was a little surprised at his sudden excitement and wanted in on it. "Hank? What is it?"

"C'mon Brunswick!" The little tugboat shouted. "We better get our work done quickly so we can meet the new tugboat!" And off he went with Brunswick to the shipyards as fast as he could.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

It took Hank a minute to figure it out didn't it ;). So now we have an extremely excited Hank. Along with an excited Brunswick.

It's going to slowly get harder from here. Since introductions are nearly done.


	6. Fodaku!

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story, but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans.

* * *

Later that hot afternoon, Bonnie was returning Barrington barge back to his dock after unloading two loads of long metal tubes at the oil refinery. She learned a bit more about the harbor from the small barge and some of the residents as he learned a little bit about her and where she was from. And he learned what the barges were like at her old harbor too. Barrington was surprised to hear about barges that assisted in putting out fires. And Bonnie was surprised that they had their own cable ship named Digby.

"So there are a lot of small fishing villages nearby?" She asked. Bonnie loved hearing about fishing stories. And the more dangerous they were, the more exciting.

"Yes." He replied.

"Interesting…"

"What about your harbor? Does it have its own cable ship?

"No, but we do get visiting ones once in awhile."

"We had a big cable ship visit us last year. He became good friends with Theodore and Digby before he left."

Bonnie slowed a little bit. Her foggy memory began to recall a cable ship that visited Prince Rupert harbor a few months back. He talked about when he first started laying cables and receiving advice from a veteran cable ship that got stuck quite a bit. And he mentioned he became very good friends with a young harbor tug from the same harbor. _"Oh no way! Was it?" _She thought.

"This didn't happen to be a ship named Dartmouth was it?"

Barrington looked up in surprised. "Yes?" He was wondering why she was asking. She started to laugh as they got closer to his dock. "Oh wow! Small world! I met him!" Bonnie cried grinning from ear to ear. "I so gotta tell Theodore!"

* * *

She tied Barrington to his dock and was bidding him goodbye when she heard two short blasts of a whistle. "Oh no not again!" She cried. Fearing the worst, she turned around to see small tugboat wearing a blue toque and he was pulling a barge with him larger than Barrington. She just stared a little fearfully until he was able to make it up to her. "Hi I'm Hank!" He puffed out of breath. "This is Brunswick."

"Hi!"

Bonnie did not say anything at first due to still being a little frazzled by the last tugboat but she quickly recomposed herself to respond.

"I'm Bonnie." She said. Then, she remembered how that one V-tug tried to turn her over to Constance. "Wait, are you going to take me back over to the coast guard?" She asked nervously. Hank was taken aback by such a strange question. "No." Hank laughed a little. "Why would I do that?"

Bonnie explained to him and Brunswick about her encounter with the safety tug. "He did apologize but I never got his name." She finished. Hank smiled his sunniest smile. "That's Foduck!"

"He keeps watch over everything." Brunswick beamed.

Bonnie was a little relieved but now was intrigued with the unusual name. "Fo-o-oduck?" She repeated. "That's how you say it?"

"Uh-huh." Hank beamed. Bonnie floated there quietly, now that she had name to a face.

"Huh." She said finally. "I've never heard of a name like that. Fo-o-oducku…" She let the name roll off her tongue. "Heheh Fodaku!" She giggled. "Saying it like that really fast sounds like a battle cry."

Hank giggled too, and then he said really fast. "Fodaku!" It actually kind of did. "Fodakuuuu!" They both shouted together and started laughing. Even Brunswick was laughing.

The barge was the first to recover from laughing. "Is there magic flying powder on the ship that came in?" He asked hopefully. Brunswick still loved thrills and chills but only if it didn't hurt him or his friends. Bonnie manages to stop and look at the barge curiously. "Magic flying powder?" She repeated. "There's no such thing as that." Well that definitely disappointed Hank and Brunswick. Hank really wanted to know what it would have been like to fly.

Bonnie looked at the sad face of the duo. "Would you like to see what he is carrying though?" She was hoping that would cheer them up a little. Well it made Hank smile a little. Maybe there was something interesting. If not flying powder. "Ok."

"No thanks," Said Brunswick. "I feel tired from carrying all that stuff. I wanna get back to my dock."

Hank looked at his friend; they did work hard moving heavy supplies. "Ok Brunswick." Said Hank and he pulled him to his dock while Bonnie waited for the little tugboat. "Did you want us to tell you what Hudson has?" She asked, she noticed he seemed more disappointed than Hank. Brunswick thought for a moment. "Ok." He said. Soon Hank was finished tying the barge to his dock and they were both off to see the big cargo ship.

* * *

Hudson was at the cargo dock getting his cargo unloaded when he heard Bonnie's whistle. He looked up and saw her and another tugboat floating up to him. "Hello Bonnie," He called. "And who's your new friend?"

"This is Hank," She said. "Hank this is Hudson. He was the one who brought me here." Hank tooted his whistle. "Hi."

"Well Hello Hank. It's very nice to meet you." The ship smiled. Hank smiled Hudson seemed a very nice ship indeed.

"Hank was wondering what kind of cargo you're carrying."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Y-yea…" Hank said sheepishly. "Brunswick and I were curious if you carrying magic flying powder earlier."

Hudson chuckled at the thought of powder that can make you fly. "Nope sorry, I don't have any. What I'm unloading are imported blenders." He pulled up a load of boxes that had words of a blender company printed on them. Both tugs stared blankly. Hank felt a little disappointed until he heard Bonnie laughing. "What's so funny?" Asked the little tugboat, he didn't know what could be so funny about blenders. Bonnie looked at Hank and then at Hudson snickering. "Wanna put my tender heart in blender. Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion." She sang. Hudson smiled joined in.

"Rendezvous then I'm through with you." Hudson started laughing. "Only you would think of a song that involved anything like that."

She was giggling. "I was thinking of it up until you mentioned what you were carrying! It was completely ironic!

Hank smiled too. "What does ironic mean?" He didn't know what the new word meant.

"Ironic means coincidental or unexpected. Try using it in a sentence" Bonnie explained. Hank thought about it for a minute and then understood. "Ok, um. It was…ironic that um…that you were our surprise!"

"Hmm pretty good."

Hudson agreed. "Yes very good. Well I better get back to unloading cargo. Tomorrow I'll be heading out with another cargo load."

Bonnie looked back up at her friend sadly. "Wish you didn't have to go." She muttered. Hudson looked sad too. "Don't worry; we'll see each other again someday." He reassured. "Were you able to talk with the Dispatcher?"

"Yea," She said with a pause.

"Good. I hope something will come of it."

"Me too. Hope to see you later." She blew with a whistle.

"I believe I will. Bye Hank."

Hank blew his whistle. "Bye." He smiled and both tugboats turned and left. He and Bonnie floated a ways quietly until the female tug spoke up. "So what should we do?" She asked. "We don't have anymore work to do today right?"

Hank thought a moment. "Nope. No more work. If we do we'll get a call on the radio." He said cheerfully. "Have you seen the Sandy beach? It's really nice."

"Ooh I like beaches!" She smiled back.

"C'mon lets go." And off they went to the white beach shouting. "Fodakuuuuu!" And tooting their whistles along the way.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

I actually intended this to be longer but I just thought. 'Aw screw it!' And cut it off here. So how did I do to keep Hank and Brunswick in character? I think I did pretty decent. Also Bonnie's new nickname for Foduck? Better than four ducks huh? He probably still wouldn't appreciate it though XP.

Please leave reviews. I like them.


	7. I'm a shark!

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story, but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans.

* * *

"This is sandy beach," Hank announced as he arrived to the sandy shores. "Isn't it nice?" Bonnie floated around the bend to see a beautiful sandy white beach. She had never seen such a clean beach before. Even the water was so clear that she could see the bottom. Oh there was so much greenery all around the shores. She was beginning to wonder if it was a private beach since she's always known public beaches were never this nice. "Wow." She awed softly. "It is nice."

Hank's smiled brightened. "I know! Sometimes after a storm, Emily, Theodore and I come here to see what the storm washes up on the shore." He began to rumble his engine a little like George does when he tells a story. "One time I found a mermaid here!" Bonnie cocked her fine eyebrow at the little tug. "A mermaid?" She repeated skeptically, she knew mermaids didn't really exist even though the folklore about them was fascinating. "It was a wooden statue of a mermaid from an old shipwreck!" He continued. "Bonavista said it's called a figurehead." Now that she could believe in.

"How old was the shipwreck?"

Hank paused to think about it for a minute. He wasn't sure. "I think it was over a hundred years old." He guessed. "Maybe older. Foduck or Bonavista would know more about it."

Bonnie smiled and tried to look into the water to see if she could spot anything at the bottom. There wasn't much down there except more sand, seaweed and schools of fish. "Ooh Hank! Look at all the fish!" She said excitingly and tried to follow the darting schools. The little tug looked down below to see the massive school darting as a whole here and there in the clear water and then splitting when the girl caught up to group from above. Hank soon joined her in chasing the fish. "Rawr! I'm a shark and I've come for my dinner!" He shouted. Bonnie giggled and sang the infamous shark theme, Jaws as Hank was chasing the cold blooded creatures. "Duh-nah. Duh-nah." She sang it faster as Hank got closer to the school and then. 'Dah-na-naaa!' when the school split into two again. Both tugs started laughing. "Oh they move so quickly in the water." She breathed as the schools of fish darted and weaved away from them.

At that moment, Hank's radio crackled to life. It was the Dispatcher calling Hank to another job in assisting Theodore and Emily with an oil tanker and asking if he has seen Bonnie. "Um yes sir she's right here." Hank said with some awkwardness in his voice and turned to her. "The Dispatcher wants to know if your radio is working."

Bonnie gave Hank a blank look until she realized with dumbfounded shock. "Oh-my-gosh I forgot to turn it on!" She cried and quickly switched it on. "Hello? Mr. Dispatcher? Yes sir! I'm soo sorry that my radio wasn't on. Thank you sir I'm on my way." She looked at her new friend with a very embarrassed look on her face. "I feel like an r-tard. I knew I was forgetting to do something when I got here."

Hank gave her an apologetic look. "Its ok I'm sure the Dispatcher will let it slide. You just got here."

"I hope you're right."

"Anyway I have to go. Theodore and Emily need some help." The female harbor tug understood as she calmed down. "That's ok. I have to get going too. I had fun spending time with a new friend."

Hank smiled cheerfully. _"A new friend." _He thought to himself happily. "After work we have story telling time. That's where we get to tell each other what we did for that day. I'm sure you have plenty stories to tell us for the next few nights."

Bonnie floated there along side the beach for a moment quietly. She seemed to be thinking about something important. But then she smiled. "Oh I believe I will." She said. "And maybe some of my friend's stories as well."

Hank squirmed with happiness. "Ooh I bet they'll be good!" And with that he blew his whistle goodbye and sailed off to meet up with his other friends. Bonnie blew her whistle back at Hank and raced off to her new sudden assignment: Towing Guysborough the garbage barge.

* * *

Theodore and Emily were at the entrance of the harbor towed onto the oil tanker. Earlier, before she and Theodore received the call from the Dispatcher, Emily explained to the harbor tug about the dangers of the Arctic and the beautiful things that can be seen up there. She herself hasn't been in the Arctic. But she has been far up north enough to see the northern lights reflecting off glistening ice burgs. Theodore imagined himself traveling up there one day, seeing all the wonderful sights and braving the icy cold winds.

They were waiting for Hank to come when he came floating up. "Sorry I'm late." The little tugboat puffed. "I was showing Bonnie sandy beach. She's really nice and funny." He floated past Emily and Theodore to the back of the ship and began to button on with his tow rope. "That's ok Hank. We haven't been waiting very long." Theodore called to his friend. He and the ocean tug smiled at each other. They both knew Hank has managed to make friends with Bonnie. "Ok, let's bring her in." Emily called, blowing her deep sounding horn to signal that she was beginning to pull. Both Theodore and Hank acknowledged by blowing their whistles back. Slowly they began to move the large oil tanker into their friendly harbor.

**-End-

* * *

**

I was having some trouble with this chapter. I kept typing and deleting and retyping new ideas but then going back to retype a paragraph since it made much more sense to put there instead of somewhere else.

Forgive me for making this story seem like unicorns and rainbows, bear with me. I am using these types of chapters for character development.

Also now would be a good time to present some ideas for daily work days or solving a problem. If I use it I'll give you credit for the idea. And I would like to keep the ideas to be between the canon tugs and not Bonnie. I have plenty with her. Just send me a private message to show me your idea ok? I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However, the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans.

* * *

Foduck had finally finished inspecting all the anchors in the Big Harbor. Few needed maintenance while one needed a new chain entirely. Earlier the Dispatcher called him on the radio to inspect the cargo ship that came in before it went back out to sea tomorrow. Foduck made his way over to the cargo dock and saw the ship just finishing with unloading all of the cargo. The safety tug floated up to him and blew his horn in greeting. "Hello," He called. "My name is Foduck." The ship blew back his whistle. "Hello Foduck." He replied with a smile in his voice. "I'm Hudson."

Foduck smiled back. "I've been sent here to give you an inspection." He explained. "To make sure you're ship shape to go back out to sea."

The safety tug began to check Hudson over and as he did so, he noticed there were a few scuffle marks and light dents on the ships hull and sides. _"Hmmm," _He thought to himself. _"That is unusual."_ Now there is an occasion when traveling on the wide-open ocean, there would be a close encounter with pod of whales or a shark accidentally rams into a passing ship. Being the most curious one of the tugboats, he wanted to know where they came from. "You have quite a few marks on you." Foduck mentioned. "Was it a rough journey?"

There seemed to be a pause before the ship answered. "Oh yes, I took a path through the Arctic ocean with Bonnie in tow." He explained. "It was very dangerous even during the summertime but with her help we were able to make through safely. I just won't go back that way."

"What happened up there? Was the ice too thick?" Foduck asked. Hudson was about to say but then they both heard something. It sounded like someone was in an argument.

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la! You're grumpiness does not affect me!"

"Well your sunny disposition is affecting me!" It was Guysborough. Bonnie was taking him home to his dock. Both Foduck and Hudson watched from afar, as they passed by as they bickered. Hudson began to chuckle at the antic of his friend. "Her friends have relayed a message to me to relay to the tugboat fleet she would be with." He said smiling but with solemnity in his voice. Foduck turned back to the ship, interested in what her old friends had to say.

* * *

~Earlier~

Bonnie received directions to the garbage dump. The dump had finished unloading all of the garbage off the barge and he was ready to go back to his dock but the Dispatcher also told her she could find him by following her nose. _"Follow my nose," _She thought. _"Does he stink that badly?" _No sooner did she think it, a wave of stench came flaring up her nostrils causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "Oh shy-ah ha ha! That ranks!" She said aloud.

"What else did you expect a bouquet of roses?" A voice called back grumpily. Bonnie looked around and saw the location of the garbage dump and with it a very grumpy looking barge. "Guysborough?" She asked, getting closer.

"Who wants to know?" He shot back.

"Me, I'm Bonnie. I'm going to be taking you back home." Guysborough looked at her up and down. He was not very impressed with this stranger.

"Let's get a move on."

"Ok." She went along side of him to tie on her towrope and began to pull. "Where is your dock Guysborough? I don't know where everything is in the harbor yet." She was trying to be polite. The barge let out an exasperated sigh. "How long have you been here?"

"Um a few hours in the harbor and not even two minutes with you?" She thought aloud. "If you want to be technical about it" Letting out a cheery smile. "I did just arrive here today."

Guysborough just grumbled. "It's been a long day and I just want to get home and enjoy the rest of my grumpy afternoon in my dock."

"That crummy huh?"

"Why are you still talking?" He was getting annoyed. Bonnie looked at him quietly. She has been around grouches before and she should have expected encountering them here too. Just not so soon but she had her own way of dealing with them. _"Alright if he's going to be like that then its time to put the 'rubber-glue' mantra into play." _She thought and kicked it into play. "Cuz I like talking." She beamed.

_I am rubber and you are glue._

The barge just scowled. "Well stop. It's making me feel rotten!"

"But aren't you happy that you're done dealing with garbage today?"

_I am rubber and you are glue._

"But it isn't quiet because of you!"

"How am I supposed to know where to take you if I can't communicate with you?"

_I am rubber and you are glue._

"That's easy, you don't talk and I give directions."

"Yippee." Bonnie did stop talking and he told her where to go but after awhile then she started humming. She could hum a good tune too but it did not last for very long. "You're rubbing my bumpers the wrong way." The barge growled.

"You said not to talk. You never said a thing about humming." She said in a cheeky voice. "And the sooner we get to your dock the sooner you have peace and quiet."

"And not listen to you!"

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la! Your grumpiness does not affect me!"

"Well your sunny disposition is affecting me!"

Bonnie so engrossed with proving his negative attitude did not affect her, that she passed his dock. Guysborough unfortunately noticed. "Would you be so kind to be quiet and turn around and go back the other way? You passed my dock." He snarled. That immediately silenced the happy tug. _"Me and my pride." _She thought to herself. She turned around with Guysborough and quietly pulled him to his dock. She soon had him tied to his home and was about to leave. "Now you know to stay quiet when working with me." He said grumpily. Bonnie did not say anything; she just cocked her eyebrow at him. She can feel the grump bug trying to take a bite out of her. _"No I must resist the grumpy!"_ She thought.

"'Til I work with you again Guysborough, Tootles." Bonnie replied politely and floated off to see Brunswick.

**-End-

* * *

**

Well I was not expecting to make a chapter that had Bonnie interacting with Guysborough but I'm kinda glad that I did. She sure got shot down a bit and it looks like my chapters are getting longer.

Anyway, how did you like it?


	9. I'm sinking in Helsinki!

**Disclaimer:** Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However, the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story, but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans.

* * *

~Helsinki Port, Finland~

It was rather cool over here in beautiful Helsinki. The cold waves lapped against the barges and the ships. To those who were used to a hot summer felt chilled by the Finland breezes but to the residents of the cold country, it was another beautiful summer day. George the Valiant was at the fuel docks to receive a full tank for his trip back home. He actually was late in returning to the Big Harbor but he had a good reason.

_~Flashback, Yesterday ~_

It was mid morning in the port and George getting ready to pull Shelburne the sea barge. "Ready to go home Shelburne?" George boomed.

"Ready when you are George." He replied in his slow voice. George smiled and puffed up some smoke and began to pull but just then, he saw two tugboats racing up to him blowing their whistles. One was young small harbor tugboat wearing a rust and cream-colored striped hullo. The other was an ocean tugboat sporting a tangelo beret slightly pushed to the side. The younger tug blew his whistle and called to him. "George! Tarvitsemme apuasi! Nyt on hätä, alus on vaikeuksissa ja Edvin ei ole täällä auttamassa meitä!" He cried.

George looked puzzled at the young tug. He knew something was wrong by the way, he sounded. He looked to ocean tug. "What did he say Serena?" He asked. Serena the Verity was their unofficial translator for foreign ships who could not understand Finnish but she only understood and spoke Finnish, English and French. She spoke in a French accent. "As Aalto was saying, we need your help. A container ship with a double load has crashed amongst uncharted rocks outside the harbor and is now stuck. Moreover, not only that, some containers have fallen overboard. Our other ocean tug Edvin is away on assignment and you are the only other V-tug here right now that is strong enough to help. Will you help?"

"Auta meitä!"

George looked at both of them with surprise. He knew he might be in trouble if he returned home late but he had to help. He blasted his deepest whistle and blew up some smoke from his stack. "Lead the way Serena." He said.

"I'll help too." Shelburne added slowly. Serena smiled gratefully for their help. Aalto smiled too and tooted his whistle. He did not understand what was said but he knew George accepted their help. The Verity blew her horn, signaling the Valiant to follow her. The big tug quickly followed, pulling the sea barge along and the younger tugboat tailed behind them.

* * *

Soon they arrived to aid the stuck ship. George turned to Aalto motioning him come over to him. "I need you take Shelburne and have him out of the way while Serena and I help get the ship unstuck." He said. Poor Aalto was confused and nervous. He looked to Serena for help. She smiled gently. "Ota Shelburne. Tarvitsemme teitä molempia Vistbacka kunnes saamme laivan vapaa ja turvassa. Okei?" She encouraged.

"Okei!" He said bravely and gladly took the barge from George. He puffed a bit as he pulled the big sea barge a safe distance away.

George and Serena looked up to the container ship whose name was Corsica and she was stuck tight amongst the rocks. They sized up how bad the situation was and what to do. George was the first to speak. "How close are the rocks to the surface?"

Serena scanned the area with her eyes to spot any rocks. It was not easy to see them with all the water that was churned. "Nelma, our safety trainee should be on her way." She explained. "She has the equipment to detect the hidden rocks. But I do see a few jagged ones just above the surface." The French tugboat was right; there were rocks that could be seen. "But how will we get to her…" She trailed off; Serena was worried of the possibility of the ship sinking if they did not hurry.

However, George had an idea. _"Good ol' Theodore." _He thought. _"Your good idea will help us." _

"We need to find a floating log." The big tug stated. Serena looked at him puzzled. "Theodore and I once used a floating log to help get a ship unstuck. We had our tow ropes tied to it and pushed it towards the ship until it got close enough for the ship to reach them and we pulled her free."

The female ocean tug revved up her engines a little in hope. "Yes it might work." She smiled. "There is a beach just down the coast from here. Logs wash up there often. Will you get one? I will wait here until Nelma arrives."

George blew his horn twice to say yes. "I'll be right back." He boomed and raced off down the coast. Aalto watched George leave and right away began to worry. "Serena, jossa hän on menossa?" He called.

"Lähetin hänet hakea kelluva loki." Serena explained, giving him a reassuring smile. Aalto worried about everyone around him more than he did for himself. Aalto looked confused. "Kelluva loki? Mitä varten?"

"Aiomme käyttää sitä päästä aluksen ja toivottavasti vetää hänet ulos turvallisesti."

Aalto looked relieved, he never would have thought of something like that. He was starting to like this George.

* * *

The big tug came around the bend of rocks and found the beach Serena mentioned. Right away, he did see a few logs. _"Which one to use." _He thought to himself. Some were different shapes and sizes. However, he needed a big sturdy one. One big log on the shore caught his attention and he tied his towrope around it. However, as soon as he pulled it into the water, it sank like a stone. Quickly George untied his line and looked around for another log, grumbling a bit as he went. Soon he spotted another big log that was amongst a pile of other driftwood. Carefully the Valiant tied his line tightly around the dead tree and began to pull hard. That unfortunately did not go the way he planned, because with the big log came the rest of the pile and it whole pile fell apart everywhere.

George groaned and puffed up some smoke in frustration as the log he chose sunk along with a few others. Once again, he untied his line and hauled it back up. He stared at all the logs that did not sink and saw a sturdy looking log bobbing like a cork in the water. "Perfect." He said to himself and roped it up. Hauling it to his side, he began to puff away.

When George returned with the floating tree, he saw that there was another young tugboat talking to Serena. _"That must be Nelma." _He thought to himself. He saw that she wore a bright red Finnish fire helmet but what he saw that was a little strange was she wore glasses and her cheeks looked freckled. He could not understand them but it must have been about the hidden rocks as there were temporary marker buoys to show where the dangerous rocks are.

The youngest tug noticed George has returned. He blew his whistle and tried to speak to the big tug. "George back!" Aalto said grinning from ear to ear. Serena and the trainee tug stopped talking and saw George too. Nelma floated forward. Her glasses slid down her nose and quickly bobbed back to push them back up so she could see him better. "Hei George," She spoke in broken English but it rang with authority. "I see you have log. Good good. We must go to back of ship. I help you." With that, she moved to the back of Corsica carefully maneuvering around the marker buoys.

Serena spoke with the ship in French, explaining what they were going to do. Corsica blew her horn in understanding. "Oui s'il vous plaît me faire sortir d'ici!" She said. Watching Serena and the other ocean tug move behind her while avoiding the rocks. Both Nelma and Serena tied their towropes around the log securely. George looked both to the Finnish tugs. "Ready to get this ship free?" He asked. Both tugs smiled, determined to assist the ship. All three pushed the log towards the ship and let out more towline as the log floated away.

It was a slow process to watch that log make its way to the ship but it did eventually make it to Corsica who managed to reach the log and haul it up with special hooks. The log rolled onto her deck with a thunk. The deck hands onboard helped untie the lines from the log and retied them around the cleats at the stern of the container ship.

Corsica let out a blast of her horn. "Lignes de remorquage sont sécurisés!." She called to the tugs. Serena smiled.

"The lines are tied safely. She is ready to be pulled. Are you ready George?"

George blew his whistle twice to signal he was ready and blew up a little smoke. "Oletko valmis Nelma?"

"Valmis, kun olet Serena." The trainee said bobbing back to make her glasses slide back up her nose. The French ocean tug revved up her engines. "Okay on three, we pull! One! Two! Three!"

* * *

Aalto and Shelburne watched as all three used their strength to pull the heavy ship. Both were worried if their friends would be all right. The little tugboat's attention was on George. He was completely awed by the strength and bravery the Valiant showed in pulling Corsica free along with Serena and Nelma. Soon he and the barge heard a groan coming from the ship. She slowly began to move. Aalto blew his whistle and shouted. "Jatka matkaa! Jatka matkaa!"

The sea barge rang his bell loudly. "She's beginning to move!" He called to George in his slow voice.

The pulling trio poured on the power and pulled harder when they heard the two cheering them on, blowing up smoke from the stacks along the way. With another loud groan, there was a loud splash of water. Corsica, the French container ship was finally pulled back into the water, free at last. George, Serena and Nelma kept pulling her away from the dangerous rocks and into safer water. The little harbor tug whooped and blew his whistle loudly. He was excited that the ship was now safe.

Serena let out a sigh of slightly tired relief, smiling at George and Nelma. "Well done, well done." She puffed.

_~End of flashback, present~_

George smiled at how well they worked together helping Corsica. Aalto and Shelburne helped too by retrieving the fallen containers from the water. A new marker buoy was placed to ward ships away from the treacherous rocks in the future.

Later on that day, it was too late to go home but Serena invited him to join in on their version of story telling time. George told them all about the Big Harbor and his friends who lived there, with the help of linguistic ocean tug of course. He had a good time with them and knew he was going to have great stories to tell when he and Shelburne got home.

Soon his tank was full and sailed off to pick up his friend from the barge docks. When he got there, Serena and Aalto were there with Shelburne waiting for him. George was puzzled on why they were there in the first place. Serena floated forward first and spoke. "We came to say goodbye to you." She said. "Thank you for the help with Corsica."

George smiled too. "You're welcome Serena." And he looked at Aalto too. "And thank you for staying with Shelburne and helping him with the containers." Serena translated what George to the little tug. Aalto let out a huge smile and said in very broken English. "I be like you!" And revved his engines loudly, blowing up smoke from his stack.

The big stared blankly at the young harbor tugboat and then laughed, blowing up smoke too. He just became an idol for a tug across the ocean from his home. He gave his own advice to Aalto. "Be strong and brave. And one day you will become and Ocean tug." Serena smiled as she watched the exchange. She translated again for Aalto who in return blew his whistle. George blew his whistle too and went to button his towrope onto Shelburne. "Lets go home Shelburne." He smiled and pulled away.

"Ready when you are George." The barge said as he was pulled along. Soon he and George moving through the port and then to the wide-open ocean. Serena and Aalto tooted their whistles farewell to him and the sea barge. George blew his horn one last time and headed for home.

**-End-

* * *

**

Longest. Freaking. Chapter. Ever! Over 2100 words, just over three pages.

Serena the Verity belongs to Yelhsa1276. Thank you for letting me use her. She helped me in portraying her character in this chapter. And without her this chapter would have came out completely different! And who knows she might come back for another later chapter if the story allows it.

I also thank the awesome Google translate, without it I definitely wouldn't have been able to use different languages. *hugs Google translate* I love you Google!

And thank you readers for waiting. It took awhile since I wanted to take a break from showing the Big Harbor. But I hope it was worth it.

Nelma, Aalto and Corsica are also my creations to help push the story along.

Here are the translations for what was said in Finnish and French:

George! Tarvitsemme apuasi! Nyt on hätä, alus on vaikeuksissa ja Edvin ei ole täällä auttamassa meitä! - George! We need your help! It's an emergency, a ship is in trouble and Edvin isn't here to help us!

Auta meitä! - Please, help us!

Ota Shelburne. Tarvitsemme teitä molempia Vistbacka kunnes saamme laivan vapaa ja turvassa. Okei? - Take Shelburne. We need you both to stay back until we can get the ship free and out of harm's way. Okay?

Serena, jossa hän on menossa? - Serena, where is he going?

Lähetin hänet hakea kelluva loki - I sent him to retrieve a floating log

Kelluva loki? Mitä varten - A floating log? What for?

Aiomme käyttää sitä päästä aluksen ja toivottavasti vetää hänet ulos turvallisesti. - We're going to use it to reach the ship and hopefully pull her out safely.

Oui s'il vous plaît me faire sortir d'ici! - Yes please get me out of here!

lignes de remorquage sont sécurisés! - Tow lines are secure!

Oletko valmis Nelma? - Are you ready Nelma?

Valmis, kun olet Serena. - Ready when you are Serena.

Jatka matkaa! Jatka matkaa! - Keep going! Keep going!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story, but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans.

* * *

~Big Harbor, Nova Scotia~

The sun was beginning to show its descent into the west. Its rays of heat were finally letting up on the ships and barges that could hardly tolerate it. Theodore, Emily and Hank were in the middles of docking the tanker. Emily was once again the tug in charge. Petra the pilot boat was with them earlier to help guide the ship safely into the harbor and has already left.

Emily blew her whistle, instructing them to slow down. "Slowing down!" Theodore called as he slowed his engine. Hank responded too and slowed down as well. Emily smiled as she helped them moved the ship gently into the dock. When the docking was complete, they dropped their tow ropes and pulled them in. Olympia blew her horn in thanks for docking her. "Your welcome." The tugboats chorused and headed home from work.

"You two did a good job." Emily stated smiling. Theodore tooted happily. "We sure did." Hank grinned widely.

"I can't wait to tell Foduck and Bonnie about it." Theodore said as he swayed back and forth. The way he always did when was especially happy. Emily was still smiling. She was looking forward to having another girl tug in the harbor. Of course she also friends with the other women of the harbor too. But she had a feeling that she was going to have a very good female friendship with Bonnie.

* * *

When the G.O.T.S.C.D. came into view, they saw that Foduck already there. But Bonnie was no where to be seen. Foduck was waiting for them when Emily, Theodore and Hank returned. Theodore was the first to greet him. "Hey Foduck! How was your day?" He called, wanting to know if the safety tug saw anything interesting especially the 'surprise'. Hank didn't really say anything; he already knew that Foduck met Bonnie. But she never went into detail. Emily just floated up beside Theodore to hear about his day.

The Vigilant seemed apprehensive of answering his friend. Foduck knew what Theodore meant. They wanted to know to know if he met her yet. "Well," He started. He _could _say his day was interesting but his friends would want more details. The safety tug was a little embarrassed of the circumstances on _how _he met her. But now seeing that all three of his friends were gathered around him, he had to cave in. "It was more eventful than my normal day of work." He said finally and began.

The tugboats listened quietly. Hank piped in about the music too. Theodore and Emily smiled about the misunderstanding that the new tug wasn't an intruder. The smallest tugboat let a giggle escape from his throat before he could stop himself. Foduck talked about the rest of his day up until his talk with Hudson the cargo ship. "He told me of a message he was given from Bonnie's friends to relay to the tugboat fleet she would reside with here." He said. The other tugboats looked at each other and then back at their safety friend. "What was it?" Emily asked.

_~Flashback~_

"Watch over her for us. We love her." The ship said. "That was the message they wanted to send." Foduck stared back at Hudson, a little taken aback that such a message was sent. The ship continued. "I can understand why. How would you feel if you were to go somewhere entirely new to live and never see the people, boats and barges you grew up with, worked with, laughed and cried with ever again?"

Foduck floated there for the longest time and thought about what the ship said. He too would be sad if he couldn't see his friends again. Hudson didn't need an answer, the expression on the safety tug's face told him. Foduck looked back up at the ship with calmly. "I will tell the rest of them." The Vigilant said seriously. Hudson breathed easier; he now knew that his friend was in good company. "Thank you, it will mean a lot them and to me." He said with a smile in his voice.

_~End of Flashback~_

The tugboats were very quiet when Foduck finished letting this new information sink in. All of them were touched that her friends cared so much for her. Hank felt sad too, he would be very lonely if he could never be with his friends again either.

"Hudson is Bonnie's last connection." Emily said suddenly, breaking the silence amongst the fleet. The boys looked at the Vigorous, completely confused by her words. "What do you mean 'last connection'? I didn't see a rope connecting her to Hudson." The smallest harbor tug asked. Emily smiled at Hank's naivety. "I mean once Hudson leaves tomorrow, Bonnie will have no one left to remind her of her old harbor. She will be alone." She said sadly.

"No she won't!" Theodore said with a smile. Emily, Foduck and Hank looked at their friend, confused again. The harbor tug explained. "She won't be. Because she'll have us. We'll be her friends!" Hank smiled tooted his whistle. Emily and Foduck blew their whistles too, agreeing they would become her friend.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, yeah I know it's short again. I can't help it. Last chapter was a special case. But one day maybe they'll be as long.

Again I would like to hear any ideas that you have. Just message them to me and I'll take them into consideration if it'll work. And I am starting to have ideas of oversea side-stories in the future. (Hint hint!)

Let me know how I'm doing. If I'm keeping the tugs in character or if it's getting boring or yada-yada-yada whatev. Tell meh!

Also the whole business with an Ocean tugboat going to harbors all over the world. I don't believe that. I can understand it better if George or Emily have been to places all over the Atlantic, Arctic (if weather allows), maybe the Gulf of Mexico, and MAYBE the Indian Ocean. However I don't see the logic of them traveling to the Pacific. Unless there's evidence of an episode that either one of them has been to an Asian country, or the western side of the North or South America, I can't see the logic.

One more thing: There will be a bonus chapter before I post up the Eleventh chapter. So look forward to have some laughs ok?


	11. Bonus: PnP Blooper Reel

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story, but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans

**AN: **And now for something entirely different! And no this does not follow the story line. This something just for kicks and giggles and generally making fun of my own story.

* * *

**PnP Blooper Reel 1**

It was late one evening at the Big Harbor. The sun was sinking into the western horizon. Everyone was settling down for the night for a good nights rest. All except the tugboats. Theodore, Hank, Emily, Foduck, George and Bonnie were gathered at the Sandy Beach, where a huge white projecting screen stood. The Dispatcher has given them permission to see a special comedy feature right after the movie that they all agreed upon to see.

"What do you think the special feature is Theodore?" Hank asked. He was squirming with anticipation. Theodore was curious too, it must have been special enough to show them. The other tugboats were just as curious as the younger harbor tugs. "Well whatever it is, I'm still looking forward to the movie." Bonnie grinned.

Just then, they heard projecting machine getting turned on. The fleet looked up to see the harbor master placing a disc in the machine. Theodore tooted his whistle at their boss. "Hello Harbor Master!" He called to him. Mr. Doherty looked up and waved at the tugboats. "Hello tugboats!" He called back. "Are you excited to see the movie tonight?"

All of them blew their whistles happily. The harbor master smiled as he pushed play.

* * *

"That was great!" George boomed as the credit roll began. Everyone was chattering on how great the movie was. Foduck loved the nifty computer technology that was shown. Emily loved the story line. George vroomed his engines about the general action it portrayed. While Bonnie, Hank and Theodore talked excitedly about the fighting action with the main hero. "The way he flew through the air in the metal suit so fast! Like whoosh! It was awesome!" Theodore beamed.

"The explosions! Anything that can make something go boom that hard is awesome!"

Mr. Doherty watched as the tugboats calmed down as they saw the last clip after the credit roll before he ejected the disc and took it out. He pulled out a clear disc case with a dvd inside that said "PnP bloopers." The man received the disc in the mail a few days ago at his office. He thought the footage was very humorous but strange and decided to show the tugboats. He took the disc out of the case and put it in the projecting machine.

"What exactly is in the special Harbor Master?" Foduck asked. He like all the other tugboats wanted to know what the comedy feature was.

"It's called Pushin' and a Pullin' bloopers." The harbor master explained. The tugboats looked at each with very confused looks on their faces and looked back at their head boss. "Pushin' and a Pullin'?" Emily repeated. "I've never heard of that."

"Me neither." Agreed George. None of them have heard of it. Mr. Doherty pushed play and ducked away from the screen. "You'll find out soon enough!" And sat back to watch the show.

The fleet stared blankly at the projecting screen that was blue but then it flickered to a sky view of a harbor. No one said anything at first. But then Hank blurted out. "That's our harbor!"

And he was right, as the camera viewed closer, Benjamin bridge could be seen from a far distance. Then yellow letters appeared on the screen. "Pushin' and a Pullin' Bloopers."

* * *

**Chapter One: "Mustache Malfunction." **

The Dispatcher turned to the tugboats to give out the jobs for the day. Foduck, Emily, Theodore and Hank stared at their. Hank was trying so hard not to laugh while Theodore held his breath. The Dispatcher turned to the harbor tugs and frowned. "What's so funny?" Their boss asked. Poor Hank couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing. Theodore soon joined him. Emily and Foduck were still managing to hold theirs in from coming out. The safety tug managed to calm himself a little. "Your um mustache fell off. Well half of it anyway.

The Dispatcher looked down to see half of his mustache has indeed nearly fallen off. It was swinging back and forth like a pendulum on the last of its hinges as he moved. "My mustache!" he cried.

"Cut!"

**Chapter Two: "First encounter."**

Take one

Theodore raced to the back of Hudson to meet Bonnie for the first time. But found a large floating duck bath toy in her place with a little sign around its neck that said. "Back in five…maybe ten." Theodore stared blankly at the toy and then shouted at Emily. "Look Emily! We got a rubber pet! Lets take it home with us!" Theodore joked.

"Cut!"

Take two

Theodore raced to the back of Hudson to meet Bonnie for the first time. "Hi! I'm The-AAAAHH!" He quickly reversed and raced back to Emily. Bonnie peered around staring at the frightened tugboat. "What? What'd I do?" She was wearing a thick layered mud mask on her face she forgot to take off. Emily laughed. "Oh I love your mask. Its so stylish!" Bonnie immediately looked embarrassed.

"Cut! Bonnie! Quit screwin' around!"

Take three

Theodore raced to the back of Hudson and came upon a girl tugboat wearing a grey cloche hat with a light blue ribbon tied around it. "Hi! I'm Be-a! Buh b-ba-buh-buh!" He laughed to himself. Bonnie laughed too. "Buh b-ba-buh-buh? Haha! I'm Blah-de-blah-de-blah!" Emily soon joined in. "And I'm bla-de-dah!" Causing all of the tugs to roar with laughter until their whistles were sore. Hudson was laughing too. "When did I miss the secret language class?"

"C-Cut!" The director couldn't help but laugh.

"**Rotating head."**

Take one

When Bonnie asked for directions to G.O.T.S.C.D. Pearl sighed. "It's on the your left when you enter the harbor. The company sign is on the uuhh- that magical rotating head tower that looks like a dishwasher. I don't think you can miss that." Hudson and the tugs both laughed.

"Cut!" The director sighed but chuckled. "Magical rotating head must be…um…well he cant be fed…"

**Chapter Three: "Lucky Lady"**

Take one

Foduck was inspecting anchors until he heard the music. Which he immediately bobbed to the beat and started singing. "Luck be a lady tonight!" Kingston joined in.

The director was dancing along with the music too. Not even bothering to shout cut.

"**Forbidden Music"**

Take one

"Music like that shouldn't be played." Foduck muttered as he tried to pinpoint the exact location.

"I dunno, you seemed to enjoy it." Kingston replied, then added on a sly voice. "Poker face."

"oh good gawd, cut!"

**Chapter Four: "Identification please"**

Take one.

"Identify yourself!" Foduck shouted as he came at her. Bonnie just floated there staring at the safety tug. And then busted out laughing. She laughed so hard, she wore out her whistle. Foduck stared her confused and then faced the camera crew. "What is she laughing at?" The camera crew started laughing. Foduck has failed to notice a sign taped on his helmet that had the words 'Bump me gently'.

"Cut!"

Take two.

Identify yourself! A voice shouted. Bonnie spun around to see the safety tug racing up to her with a very serious look on her face (and sign free). She had to speak quickly. "I'm B-Bon! B-Bon!" She snerked. "Bar-Bar-Bar! Bar-Barbara-Ann!" Foduck joined in singing Barbara-Ann.

"Cut!"

"**Empty tank."**

Bonnie's tank ran out of oil. But then her engine let out a strange noise but rather funny noise. Foduck, Constance and Bonnie went very quiet. The camera crew were laughing their butts off. Constance and Foduck soon joined in with the laughter while poor Bonnie blushed and pulled her hat over her eyes.

"Cut!"

**Chapter Seven: "Gassy much?"**

Hank was chasing the fish along side with Bonnie when he shouted. "Rawr! I'm a _'shaaarrrrrkk'!_" Hank belched out the last bit of that sentence, causing the girl tugboat to rock back and forth in stitches. "Dang Hank what the heck did you drink?" She giggled. Hank smiled too.

"Cut!"

"Takes two to get tangled"

Bonnie and Hank were humming the jaws theme together while chasing the fish side by side. Unknowingly Hank's anchor caught on her bumper. When the school spilt two different directions, they both turn opposite directions causing them to snap back and bump into each other. "Ow!" Hank cried and looked down to see he forgot to tuck in his anchor. The little tug tried to pull away but unfortunately he dragged Bonnie with him. "Agh! Hank! Stop, that's not working!" Bonnie panicked

"Cut!"

"**The End"**

**

* * *

**

The tugboats stared blankly at the projecting screen that was now blue again. The machine spit out the disc, stating it was done. They were unsure whether to laugh at their own silliness. Except George, he wasn't shown. Or feel alienated.

"Ok what in the bloomin' blazes was that?" Bonnie asked, feeling a little hostile. Some of the tugboats felt strange about it too. Hank thought it was funny. "How could that exist?" Foduck said, looking at Emily, who felt like it was watching an alternate reality.

"That didn't happen." Theodore said to himself. "Or did it…"

_Somewhere in the United States, a young woman was sitting in front of her computer typing a story late at night. And laughing herself silly._

**~End, No really it is~ **

* * *

Well, I'm glad that's done! I did have some have a hard time typing out some bloopers, while others were quite easy. I'm not sure if I'll do another one like this, unless you guys want to see another one. I hope it was funny.

Can you guess what songs I used? Even though they might be obvious. And what movie was being featured in the beginning? Also RIP Denny. You are missed so much. And you had an awesome singing voice!

I'll have chapter eleven up at some point. I need to get my bearings again with the story and immerse myself in episodes of TT, TUGS and maybe Thomas.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs to Classic Media. However the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do not seek profit in the creation of this story, but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans.

* * *

It was still very dark in the big harbor. All the residents were still sleeping snugly in their docks except for the early morning birds… and Bonnie. The female tugboat had a difficult night of sleep from unsettling dreams. After failing to fall back asleep, she decided to stay up and listen to the music of Mother Nature and let her mind zone out. The way she always did back at home when there was nothing she needed to do. She quietly turned on her engine and slipped away from the docks unnoticed.

Hours earlier, she had a wonderful time talking with Brunswick and befriending Bayswater barge. She learned more things about the harbor and more of the residents. And story telling time was quite interesting in itself too. They all wanted to know what it was like up in the Arctic.

_~Flashback~_

"During the daytime, there was much ice and surprisingly green land when we saw it. Hudson and I saw many things during the day, like the polar bears. They were very difficult to see as their fur blended in with the ice and snow."

The tugboats moved closer to hear every word. "Could you get close to them?" Asked Hank, he was enthralled with what she had seen throughout her journey.

"No, the few that we saw kept their distance from us. But a pod of white whales followed us for a while. They were quite a sight to see. Some of the more curious ones got close and jumped out of the water and splashed me." Bonnie smiled at the fun memories she had with them, even if it was for a short time. "You saw beluga whales." Foduck explained. Bonnie looked up at the safety tug curiously. "Beluga whales?" She repeated.

"Yes, it's one of the three species of whales that lives up in the Arctic Circle."

"So that's what a beluga whale looks like." She said out loud to herself. Bonnie has heard of them, but didn't make the connection until now. "Anyway moving on. Um, well when it became night time, it was very different. It was so cold and lonely up there. Even being towed by Hudson it was so quiet." She let in a breath of air before continuing on. "But seeing all the stars up in the sky and the way they shined, it was very beautiful. And when the northern lights appeared, it was like a moving painting." Her eyes seemed to glitter when telling about it.

Theodore's awed expression brightened when she mentioned the northern lights. "Oh Foduck and I saw them before!" He turned to the safety tug in excitement. "Remember when we were looking for Kulu?"

The safety tug had to smile. How could he forget? He didn't even believe the northern lights existed when the canoe told the tugs a story about them until he saw them for himself.

Emily spoke up to Bonnie. "But it must have been very dangerous with all the ice burgs around." She said concerned. "I can understand that Hudson wouldn't want to go back that way again."

Bonnie looked at the ocean tugboat a little puzzled. Hank piped up too. "George has been up there too. He said the ice burgs were big as buildings!" The other tugboats agreed. Even Theodore mentioned rescuing Rebecca the research vessel from being trapped between two ice burgs.

The female tugboat looked back at them blankly but continued. "Yes, they were pretty big. But I'm sure they're much bigger during the wintertime." Bonnie finished slowly. But now she had a question. "Who is George? Is he an icebreaker?" The tugboats laughed. "No, George is a V-tug like Emily." Theodore explained.

"He's on a job across the ocean right now. But he'll be back in another day or so." Foduck added.

_~End of flashback~_

She mused over what she learned of this George and what her new fleet thought about her long trip. Or their assumptions of dangerous ice burgs that is. _"Well…if that's what they think what really happened up there, then that's what I'll let them think." _She thought to herself.

The female harbor tug's thoughts soon turned over to her former fleet and how much she missed them. _"They're still asleep back there. I'm four hours ahead of them now. Or is it five? I wonder if Benny is up to his late night antics again." _A soft smile crept across Bonnie's lips at that last thought. _"Cora would get her smokestack stuffed up if she caught him."_

As she reminisced about the old days, the sun was beginning to peak over the sea. It filled the sky with many beautiful shades of orange, red and gold. Bonnie breathed at the sight. Watching the sun go below the ocean's horizon was a daily thing back at her old harbor. But to see it rise from the ocean was something very different. She closed her eyes and let the sun's rays warm her face and hull.

* * *

At that moment, Theodore was waking up. His eyelids fluttered open and he let out a yawn. He saw that Hank was still asleep but Bonnie, who nestled beside Hank, last night was not there. _"Where did she go?" _He thought and looked around to see where she went. But soon saw she didn't go very far at all. She was still close by to the docks facing the entrance of the harbor, watching the sun rise.

Theodore smiled and floated up along side of her, rumbling his engines a bit to let her know he was coming up behind her. The tugboats learned that Bonnie wasn't too fond of others sneaking up on her. "Good morning Bonnie." Theodore said, giving her a sunny smile. The female tug glanced back behind her and smiled back gently. "Good morning Theodore." She greeted in return and looked back at the rising sun. "Beautiful sunrise isn't it?"

The harbor tug agreed with her and watched it rising higher into the sky.

After watching it for a little while, he tried to make conversation with their new tug. "Are you ready for your first full day in the Big Harbor?" He asked hopefully. For a moment, Bonnie didn't say anything to him. Her smile seemed to falter. "I hope I am Theodore." She said finally, she seemed a little sad too. The harbor tug grew a little worried, he wondered what was wrong. "What's the matter?" Again she didn't answer right away. Bonnie floated there for the longest time, she was thinking about Hudson's upcoming departure. "Hudson is leaving today." She said, "Its going to be hard for me to say goodbye to someone I've become close friends with over the time we had on our trip."

Theodore empathized with her. He knew what it was like to say goodbye to a friend you've grown close to. He nudged her gently and said. "I know how you feel." And he began to tell her about his friend Dartmouth whom he didn't want to go away. As Bonnie listened, she began to feel a little better. Then she remembered. From all the excitement yesterday, she forgot to tell Theodore about her own personal encounter with the same cable ship.

"I've met him Theodore," She said softly, causing Theodore to stop mid-sentence.

"Met who?" He asked, he was a little confused by what she meant by that. Bonnie continued. "Dartmouth. A few months ago before there was talk about a transfer, he came to my harbor to lay cables. As you said, he was very kind. I remember him talking about being good buddies with an old cable ship that had a habit of getting stuck. And a young harbor tug, who was always bright and cheerful like the sun. I remember him saying to us tugs who befriended him, 'I wonder what they are doing now?'"

Theodore couldn't believe it, his friend Dartmouth was now over in the Pacific. And he still thought about him and Digby. A warm happy feeling spread throughout his hull just knowing that Dartmouth was doing okay. The harbor tug beamed at Bonnie and revved up his engines in excitement. "I can't believe you met Dartmouth!" He said excitedly. The girl smiled back. "Small world huh?"

Theodore agreed and at that moment, the other tugboats were waking up as well. The harbor tug noticed and looked to Chimey for the time. "Its almost time for the morning work meeting, Are you ready?"

"Uh huh," Bonnie said. "I'm ready." And the two turned away from the sun and back to the G.O.T.S.C.D.

* * *

The Dispatcher has given out jobs for the day. Bonnie and Theodore we're assigned to take Hudson back out of the harbor. The female harbor tug was somewhat quiet once again as she and Theodore drew closer to the big cargo ship. Hudson blew his horn to them in greeting. "Good morning you two." He called to them cheerily. Theodore whistles back in response while Bonnie went up to his side and nuzzled his hull. "Hi Hudson." She said softly, trying to smile. She felt like something in her engine broke. Right away Theodore and Hudson were worried. The cargo ship broke the silence amongst them. "Did you make any friends yesterday Bonnie?"

That seemed to distract her as she moved to the back of Hudson. "M'hm, I did." She answered. "I know I definitely made friends with Hank, Theodore, Bayswater, Brunswick and Barrington. I don't think I was successful making friends with Guysborough. Emily sounds nice and so does Mr. Safety, even though he still kinda scares me." She buttoned on her towrope and waited for the tug in charge.

Theodore smiled, he was happy to know that she thought of him as a friend too. He floated to the front of Hudson and buttoned on his towline as Bonnie explained who 'Mr. Safety' was to her friend. The tug in charge blew his whistle to say 'let's get tugging'. Bonnie acknowledged by whistling back.

Just then Petra the pilot came floating up. She was there to help them guide the ship out of the harbor. She blew her duo tone horn at them. "Is everyone ready?" She called. Both tugboats replied back with two short whistles. "Yes ma'am." They chorused. Petra took notice of Bonnie. "Hello Bonnie, I'm Petra. I'm one of the pilot boats here." She said cheerfully. Like the female tug did with Pearl, she down cast her eyes in respect. "Hi." She said softly. Petra soon turned back to the tug in charge of the job. "You may proceed Theodore."

* * *

Theodore and Bonnie were at the edge of the harbor, the farthest they were allowed to go. With Theodore's and Petra's guidance, Bonnie was able to help bring Hudson to a smooth halt. "Good job you two!" Hudson said proudly. Theodore tooted happily in response, dropping his towrope. Nothing makes him happier than a big job well done. "Thank you!"

But the female harbor tug floated very still. Petra frowned a little. "You can drop your tow line now." She said. Bonnie came out of her reverie and pulled away from her friend quietly, dropping her line as she went. _"Take me with you!" _Her thoughts screamed at that moment. _"Or stay here! I don't care!" _She opened and closed her eyes really hard repeatedly to prevent herself from crying. Her bottom lip quivered a little.

Theodore was just about to float over to her when Hudson blasted his horn, startling all three boats below. "Hey Bonnie!" He shouted. Bonnie sniffled a bit when she looked up at her big friend. The cargo ship looked down at his friend with smiling eyes and did something completely unexpected. "Boop-boo-da-doo-da-doop!"

Both Theodore and Petra stared at Hudson in surprise. _"What was he doing?" _They both thought. Bonnie was astonished with what he just said. "C'mon, you gotta do it! I'm not leaving 'til you do!" He said merrily. Bonnie still stared but complied.

"Doop-do-do-doop." She said in a small voice. Hudson repeated the same lines from before. "Boop-boo-da-doo-da-doop! Louder!" He shouted. And she went louder. "Doop-do-do!"

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring! Banana phone!" He sang. "Sing it with me!"

The girl rolled her eyes, smiling a little. "You're a nut!" She called but sang along. "Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring! Banana pho-o-one!"

"Only with you Barnacle!" He called back and they sang together. "I've got this feeling, so appealing. For us to get together and sing. Sing!" The female tug was soon laughing. All of her sadness had swept away like a storm out to sea.

The two other small boats couldn't believe what they saw a ship and a tugboat, singing a silly song. Just to get her to smile. Theodore was soon smiling and joined in the laughter. Petra was smiling too, she turned to go since she was needed else where and knew that their new tugboat would be fine.

Bonnie was able to get her laughter under control. "Darn it Hudson! You got the song stuck in my head!" She scolded, but was still giggling. Hudson chuckled. "That should be a good thing. Remember to always keep smiling. You have friends here now and you'll gain more everyday. I know you'll be just fine."

Theodore agreed whole heartedly. "And I know you will too." And then he added. "Because we are the friendliest harbor in the whole world!"

She listened to both her new friend and Hudson. Deep in her engine she knew they were right. "Thank you." She said, smiling sweetly to both of them, "Both of you. I will be okay."

The harbor tug and the cargo ship blew their whistles happily. "I'm glad." The cargo ship said and switched on his engines. "It's time for me to go. This cargo isn't going to ship itself!" With one last blast of his horn, he was off to the open ocean blue. "Goodbye Bonnie and Theodore!" He called. Bonnie and Theodore blew their horns in return. "Goodbye Hudson!" Theodore called back.

"Come back soon! And be safe!" She shouted.

"I will Barnacle!" He said and sailed off at full speed.

Bonnie sighed happily, humming bit and then turning to Theodore. "Now I gotta get that song stuck in _your_ head!"

**-End-

* * *

**

FINALLY! You would NOT believe how much a helluva time I had with this chapter. I intended it to be much longer, or extended you could say. But this was the perfect place to stop. And since I did end it here, I know what to type in the next chapter! =D.

I'm pretty sure I made the ending pretty corny. But sometimes it works.

Fun facts time!

When creating Bonnie's character, her name was intended to be Cora but it changed. So her thoughts on her friend is a nod to her original design.

Beluga whales do inhabit the Arctic and are very social creatures like dolphins. They are also known as "The canaries of the sea." Polar bears can also be curious about new things but only if they don't impose a threat or threaten their young. And it also helps that unknown stuff is not so far out on the water.

When Hudson starts singing Banana phone to get Bonnie to smile, (it does exist! Look it up on you tube!) Its actually something my friend does over the phone to cheer me up when I feel crappy.

Now then. I need you guys to do something for me. I would like you to pick, two tugboats out of the five. (Bonnie doesn't count!) Theodore, Emily, Foduck Hank and George. If you do that for me then I can get ideas for future chapters that can be one shooters or two shooters in PnP. Think of it as a mini story featuring your two favorite tugs. Heck it can even feature another fav character in the show. But it does have to be TT. I do sorta have something planned with the other TUGS *cough*.

For now savor this juicy bit I managed to cook up after long hours of writers blocks and distractions. M'kay?


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Theodore Tugboat belongs Classic Media. However, the characters I create in this are mine and my own. I do seek profit in the creation of this but to bring enjoyment to other TT fans.

* * *

_~Somewhere outside of Nova Scotia, Evening~_

George the Valiant was out on the wide-open ocean pulling Shelburne and puffing along. He did make a few stops for refueling but after taking on fuel and getting a spare tank filled in a port in Brest France, he went full speed. Since then, the big tug has not stop to rest at all. He was rather keen on making back home despite having an excuse to why he was late in the first place.

Both he and the sea barge did not speak much during their trip through the Baltic Sea since there was still much to see all around them and they spoke to passing ships. However, once George sailed onto the Atlantic, they spoke amongst themselves. At least George did while Shelburne mostly listened.

"It was sure nice to see France again wasn't it Shelburne?" George boomed as he pulled the sea barge on the big waves. "It sure was." Agreed Shelburne in his usual slow voice, "And warmer too." Shelburne decided over the trip that he did not enjoy the cold too much. George did not mind the cool weather at all during their time in the Baltic Sea or Finland.

The sun was still rather high but the big tug estimated that it was now afternoon. "We'll be home by tonight hopefully." George said feeling a little bit fatigued when he thought about how long he traveled on the Atlantic without rest.

* * *

Owan the oilrig was just finishing up drilling for oil for the day. The sun was now beginning to go down marking the end of another day of work. Tonight Theodore was to come out and check his anchor cables and he was really looking forward to seeing him tonight. Yessireebob.

* * *

Theodore was just pulling out of the docks to begin his night shift. All the other tugs were snug in the dock asleep. As he headed out of the harbor to meet Owan, the sky changed to deep orange. He hummed a little tune he learned from Bonnie earlier. She was unsuccessful in getting that silly song stuck in his head but she did manage to get a different song wedged in. The song was about a burrito.

By the time he reached Blandford buoy, the sky was now a dark blue. "Hi Blandford." He called cheerfully, tooting his whistle. Blandford dinged his bell. "Hello Theodore." The old buoy called back, "How is everything in he Big Harbor?" The harbor tug told his friend that everyone was doing wonderfully in the harbor, even their newest friend. "And Bedford says hello." He finished. Blandford dinged his bell again. "Well that is good to hear." He replied. Theodore smiled, "I gotta get to work now. Goodbye Blandford." And went on his way to meet the oilrig.

* * *

"Hello there Theodore!" Owan hollered as the harbor tug approached. "Sure is beautiful out tonight! Yessireebob!"

"Hi Owan!" He called up to his loud friend. "How are you?"

"I'm doing terrific!" The oilrig shouted boisterously. Theodore smile and started to get to work. Both of them swapped stories of what has been going on in the harbor and Owan pulling up anything interesting while drilling for oil. He was finishing the oilrig's last cable when Owan called to Theodore. "Say Theodore, something's coming this way!"

The harbor tug stopped what he was doing and looked around, peering into the dark. He was expecting to see Northumberland submarine but saw a faint light in the night instead. _"What is that?" _He thought as the light drew closer. Owan shined his strong lights on the approaching figure. The figure, which was a small boat, flinched under the sudden brightness. "Hey! Turn that light off!" A voice boomed grumpily. It was a very tired George the Valiant pulling a very sleepy Shelburne, who woke up from the bright lights. "Well howdy doody George!" Owan roared, turning off his lights.

Theodore's engine skipped a beat when he saw his friend. "Hi George!" He beamed as his propeller pushed him to meet up with the bigger tug. George let out a yawn before replying. "Hello Theodore." George said fatigued. "How have you been while I was gone?" He slowed to a stop when Theodore floated up to him. The harbor tug was grinning ear to ear. "I've been doing great!" He said and began to tell George about what has happened while he was away but George cut him off. "I'll get to hear about it tomorrow when I'm not so tired." He let out another long yawn.

Theodore nodded; it must have been a long and exhausting journey. He was about to tell George something important when he heard a gurgling noise. Both tugs looked to see Northumberland submarine had risen to the surface. The oilrig and the tugboats greeted the wide-awake sub while he looked confused. "Theodore?" He started, looking very puzzled. "If you're here…then who's at the dock asleep beside Hank?"

George who had heard this unusual piece of information turned to his friend. His sleepiness was ebbing away a little. Owan knew right away what their nocturnal friend was talking about. "You must be talking about Bonnie!" He shouted. "Theodore was telling me about how she came all the way over here from the west through the Arctic by cargo ship!"

Theodore smiled while George was now just as confused as Northumberland was. The bigger tug did not like to be left out of a loop like this. Frowning a little, he spoke up. "Theodore?" He asked, sounding a little grumpy again. "What happened while I was away? Who is Bonnie?"

The harbor tug looked back and forth between his two confused friends. He was surprised Northumberland did not know yet but then again he does sleep during the day. Theodore can understand why George was confused because none of the tugboats were expecting another tugboat as a surprise and he has been away for quite awhile. Finally, he turned to the ocean-going tug. "George do you remember before you went out on the ocean, the Dispatcher told us we'll be getting a surprise in a few weeks?" He asked a little tentatively. He knew had to tread lightly since George was already grumpy from being so tired but he was eager to know if his friend would remember.

George floated there for the longest time. He racked his brain trying to remember anything their boss told him. "I think…I do…" He said slowly. "But barely." Theodore smiled, beginning to get a little braver to jog the Valiant's memory. "Well…" He started, "When the Dispatcher said it was something that would help us, it was actually someone…and that someone was Bonnie."

The ocean tug began to remember that day when the Dispatcher told all of them that something was going to arrive in a few weeks. All of them were surprised at first that they would getting something but grew excited and tried to guess what it was. George had guessed it was something big and useful before he left. He smiled a little bit on the inside when he realized that he was…well mostly right but a tugboat was not on his guessing list. He frowned a little too since attention might be focused on her instead of him and that made him feel grumpy again.

Trying to hide another loud yawn, he blew up some smoke and rumbled his engines. "I remember now." George said. "A new tug huh?"

Theodore beamed now that George remembered. Northumberland smiled too, he listened to what Theodore had explained. "I'll have to meet her when I have time." The submarine said. "But now I have to get going on my patrol. Goodbye." He rumbled his own engine and dove beneath the surface to begin his underwater patrol.

"Thanks for coming out here to check my cables Theodore!" Owan shouted. "And welcome home George and Shelburne!" The tugs smiled, tooting their whistles goodbye to the oilrig and heading for home.

Theodore glanced to his friend who was pulling the big barge that was now falling asleep again. Knowing George will want to get to sleep as soon as possible but had to dock Shelburne, he spoke up. "I can take Shelburne home George if you like." He offered gently, after all he was on nightshift. George smiled tiredly to the harbor tug. He can feel his engine aching for rest. "Thanks Theodore." He said slowing to a stop again so Theodore could take over for him. Theodore buttoned on as George dropped his towline.

"I can't wait to hear your stories tomorrow at story telling time." He said and he meant it too. No one, not even Nautilus has been to the Baltic Sea before. George was happy to know that Theodore would love to hear his stories and most likely, the other tugs would be looking forward to hearing of his adventures too. Maybe even this Bonnie. "I'll have plenty to tell tomorrow." George whispered. "Goodnight Theodore."

"Goodnight George." Theodore smiled and puffed away pulling Shelburne home to his dock. The Valiant smiled after his good friend before going ahead of him to his own dock.

* * *

Bonnie was shivering in her sleep, even though it was the in the middle of July. She was having another bad dream. Bad dreams come and go with everyone who slept but with her, it was sometimes a frequent thing. This night she was dreaming about ghost ships of all kinds, even ghost tugboats.

One was trying to follow her in her dreams. It was getting closer and closer. It chanted the female tug's name, trying to beckon her as she trying to flee. She could feel it closing in on her from behind. Bonnie was trying to go as fast as her propeller would spin. However, the ghost kept gaining speed and soon it used its towropes to grab onto her stern. Instantly she felt cold, desperately trying to shake the feeling, she tried to spin around and face the ghost bravely.

The ghost however lassoed more towropes onto her. Soon it began to sink and pull Bonnie down with it. She tried to struggle and break free of the ropes but it was no use. It pulled her close before going all the way under he waves. She got a glimpse of its face before it pulled her below. It was-

"_No!"_

The female harbor tug's eyes flew open and gasped for air. Bonnie blinked for a few seconds and looked around. She was still in the dock facing the buildings this time instead of into the harbor like Hank was. The young harbor tug was still asleep beside her and everything was sill the same when she first went to sleep.

Or so she thought.

Feeling sleep overtaking her again, Bonnie gave one last look around before falling back to sleep. However, she sees something moving out of the corner of her eye to her right. Turning to look, she sees a sight that made her go white with fear again even more than she was asleep. It was the ghost tugboat and it was looking right at her!

"Agh!" She cried, flipping on her engines and backed out of the dock so fast that she accidentally side swiped Hank. The young harbor tug immediately woke up in pain from being bumped. He saw his new friend was awake and quickly learned that it was she who swiped him. He was hurt and mad that Bonnie did that. He was about to ask her why she did that but saw that she was shaking with fright. "What's the matter Bonnie?" Hank asked.

Bonnie's cry had woken Emily and Foduck from their own slumber. Both were glaring at her grumpily from under their hats. She however, was only staring at one thing. Finally, she answered in a stutter to her dock mate.

"G-g-ghost?"

Right away Hank looked where she was looking along with the other two tugs. Instead of seeing a ghost however, they saw:

"George?"

* * *

By now, Theodore had floated by with Shelburne. He saw that everyone was awake at the dock and went to investigate. When he floated closer, he could see everyone was looking at George and Bonnie. "What's going on?" The harbor tug asked once he made it to the dock. Emily, Foduck and Hank turned to Theodore. Hank was the first to explain. "Bonnie thought George was a ghost." He said, trying to hide a giggle. Foduck and Emily smiled to one another at the silliness of George being a ghost.

George would have been smiling too if he was not feeling so grumpy again from being tired. Bonnie was not smiling either; she was still frozen in shock. Her eyes never left him for one second. She hardly even blinked.

Theodore was smiling along with his other friends and turned to Bonnie. "Why did you think George was a ghost?" He asked. Bonnie was now beginning to feel the adrenaline leaving her system, making her feel tired again along with slight dizziness. Letting out a tired sigh, she answered. "I was…just having a nightmare…." She explained quietly, "And…and I thought he was a real ghost when I woke up." Glancing back at the ocean tug feebly.

George only grunted, blowing up smoke from his stack. He was not in the mood for anymore-idle chatter and did not really appreciate being mistaken for a ghost. He hardly paid attention to her when he was returning to his place in the docks until he heard her gasp aloud. He did not say another word as he floated in his place at the dock, pulling his cap down over his eyes and went to sleep.

Emily let out a yawn. "I guess that's that." She said. "We better get back to sleep." The other tugs agreed with her. Foduck, Hank and Bonnie moved to their places in the dock. Theodore bid them all goodnight and floated off to take Shelburne to his dock. Bonnie nestled herself beside Hank again only facing out into the harbor as he was. "I'm sorry I swiped you." Bonnie whispered sadly, gently nuzzling the side of his hull she bumped. Hank smiled sleepily at her. "I'm ok Bonnie." He replied sleepily in return, pulled his toque down over his eyes, and soon fell asleep. The female harbor tug pulled her own hat over eyes. She shuddered a little, thinking about how George could be really like when he was wide-awake. Amongst a couple of other things before sleep overtook her form too.

**-End-

* * *

**

Well looky here! I got FINALLY another chapter done! *cheers all around her*

And just in time too. Tomorrow I'm going to be flying out to VA for about two weeks. There, I won't have much access to the internet. But that's ok because while I'm up there I'll be reading up on some books on boats and stuff like maintenance, history of boats, seamanship and quite a few other things that will make the story more realistic like how a real harbor works. Not that the writers of TUGS and TT did a bad job it just feels like they could have gone into more depth. At least…I think so anyway.

Expect a time skip in chapter 13 ok? Ciao!


End file.
